Kamen Rider Ruby: Memoirs of the Heat-Haze Hunter
by Azure Skylark
Summary: First book in a series of five. Contains elements from multiple fandoms. Rated T for holy shit, there's romance. Life goes by normal for Xenos Skylark, a normal student in a normal academy. Until his fantasy becomes real. What will become of the future that remains uncertain? Fandoms (chapter 1): RWBY, Kagerou Project


_**-fragment entered-**_

Today was supposed to be a rather ordinary day, and that is what I had silently hoped to myself day and night, through heart and soul. I mean, there was nothing that could have gone absolutely wrong today, was there? Besides, every situation I had imagined in my head was nothing but mere fantasy, and things that were considered to be fantasy were nothing but mere fiction. But I somehow knew, that even if I wished and hoped with heart and soul, no matter how much I tried, I knew, that luck wasn't on my side, and it was never on my side anyways to begin with.

However, what the world had suddenly offered to me was beyond miraculous, and it was something that I had never expected throughout my fifteen years of experience throughout life. It was something that I myself had imagined in my own head, powers that I created in my own fantasy world, and gear that I created concepts for long ago. It was as if a fantasy world had thrust itself into my soul, and developed into a reality that I had to live with and accept. And, not to lie, I was ready to accept this reality and live in this fantasy, as a student, and a hero who fights justice.

This is my story, the story of a logic-breaking mind-shattering Kamen Rider who existed in a world where it was supposed to be non-existent, _**Kamen Rider Ruby**_.

But first, it's best if I explain how this entire story actually started, to clear up any confusion of curiosity anybody might ever have. It all started on one particular not-special Monday morning, well, if you consider four in the morning to be morning story-wise. Firstly, I wasn't having the best of sleep in a while, since I spent a good chunk of the previous night finishing up my science lab report, which meant that I had to sleep late, and for another thing, my alarm clock had been somehow tampered with, which led to the alarm ringing rather early in the morning, and two hours early, in fact.

And so, I had somehow waken up from one of the nightmares that I had been having recently, which had involved lots of people dying, and lots of lives lost, and I grasped my chest as beads of sweat began to trickle my face, in an effort to calm my rather heavy panicking down, and it was successful, since in a span of exactly five minutes, I was able to calm down, and properly observe my surroundings. What I did notice was that the sky was darker than the usual time I'd normally wake up at, and when I noticed the time as I turned off the beeping sound of the alarm clock, I cursed to myself.

However, I decided that I felt a little better, since the alarm clock essentially woke me up from my nightmare, and it also meant that I had more time to do stuff that I really want to do, such as play games and the such. I then immediately got up, and spent a good minute and a half cleaning up my bed, and I panned over to the other bed in my dorm room, noting that it was, as always, empty. I used to have a roommate here like everybody else, but she had to leave due to certain circumstances I somehow related to as well. I sighed, as I pondered over old memories.

I then immediately grabbed my toiletries, a new and clean towel, and a set of new clothes to change into, as I left my dorm room and headed to the bathroom to go and take a nice and refreshing cold shower. As I entered the bathroom, I then pondered upon as to how I had managed to come this far in school life and stuff without any sexual stuff happening whatsoever. The college I am studying in promoted a co-ed dorm system, whereby males and females shared the same dorm, with sometimes male and female being roommate. I was the only instance of that case as whole.

Five minutes of thinking later, I finished my shower, and I left the bathroom, clad in a new set of clothing, as I headed back to my room, fresher than earlier and properly able to think through more certain matters. As I entered my room, which technically was empty and dark for the moment, I then noticed a rather bright red glow coming from my school bag, as I sorted out whatever stuff that needed to be put away. I then approached the bag slowly, as I unzipped the bag with caution and precision. Once I was done, I then noticed something I had not expected.

In my bag was a rather bright red crystal, with a red color so interesting that it resembled the color of blood more than the color of a ruby, which the gem's shape resembled. I looked at it in pure interest, as my mind was piqued with many questions, most of them wondering as to how it suddenly appeared. I then somehow suddenly decided that having a feel of the crystal would help me to properly identify what type it was. I then grabbed it in my hand, and I managed to stare at it for a good five seconds before I felt a large surge of pain run through my head continuously.

I struggled to fight against the pain by trying to hold the massive headache that was becoming worse and worse at an alarmingly fast rate. My body then suddenly became unable to handle the headache, and then I found myself falling to the floor, fainting as I closed my eyes. As I felt my existence somehow slowly fade away for some reason, my eyes had suddenly opened out of nowhere, and as my body was somehow forced up in a reverse-falling manner, I tried to look around me, to no avail, as the only thing I could actually see around me was darkness.

I tried to push the fog away, until I then realized that the fog wasn't there at all, and I decided to try and walk around, and it was a good thing that there actually was a floor, as I walked around the empty area. I then felt like I was in some sort of void, but I somehow found myself able to breathe and feel the effects of Earth's gravity. As I looked around me, I then noticed two figures in the distance, and I tried to run away to avoid any encounter. However, I found it useless, as the ground was somehow like a treadmill, and I found myself running in one spot.

I cried and screamed for help, but since I was technically in a void and all, nobody replied to my call for help, until I then heard one of the two figures in the distance scream to me, "It's okay! We aren't here to harm you or anything! Just trust us!" I looked at the two of them in confusion, and I was pretty sure that I somewhat couldn't trust them, until I then noticed the attires that they were wearing as they began to approach me, little by little.

The first girl, the one walking on the left, was wearing what I presumed to be something that resembled a red hoodie, with a black undershirt beneath, and wore a red skirt, with a belt holding it up; and a set of what I presumed were long stockings. The other girl, on the other hand, was wearing a pink hoodie that had some Japanese symbol on it that I couldn't understand, and wore a brown pair of shorts that somehow landed right above her kneecaps. I had to somehow resist the urge to look at them in a rather odd way, and it was fortunate for me, that I was able to hold it in.

The two girls then approached closer to me, and I then was able to discern their identities, and all of a sudden, I then realized that these two people weren't real-life people, but they were fictional characters in stories I had seen once upon a time, and they managed to arrive at my location, I then realized I was correct. The two characters were people who were considered to be fictional to me, and I then asked, in a oddly confused tone, "You're Ruby Rose and Momo Kisaragi, I take it?" 'Ruby' then replied, "Wait, how do you even know about me?"

'Momo' then replied, "We're in another world, jeez. This world probably has a lot of knowledge about the two of us or something." I then nodded gently, and she continued, "For now, I think it's best if we say that you were the one who picked up the red ruby?" I nodded, surprised that they had somehow known and she continued again, "Yeah. That crystal is what is considered to be a Gem. Gem with a capital G. The red crystal you picked up, is part of what is known as the Ruby Gear." The Ruby Gear? It felt like something I had somehow heard before, and it felt somewhat nostalgic.

'Ruby' then continued, by saying, "We can read your thoughts. Yes, this is definitely something you know. You are the one who technically created it after all, from your imagination many months ago." I looked at the two of them in shock, as she then continued, as she handed me a red crystal that looked oddly similar to the one from earlier, "Now, it's best if you wake up. Besides, we don't want you waking up too late for you school, do you? We know your concerns, and we can understand them, considering that the two of us were school students as well."

I looked at the two of them in surprise, somehow confused and oddly touched that the two of them somehow cared for me, and I grabbed the red crystal Ruby held out to me, and I felt a large surge of pain once again, similar to what had happened earlier, and I found myself fainting once again, somehow, as I felt my existence come back once again, somehow. As I opened my eyes once again, I then was able to notice that I was no longer in the void anymore, and I was able to discern the fact that I was in my room once again. And luckily, I hadn't suddenly felt anything weird, until I suddenly felt an odd urge.

I suddenly then sputtered out some word that had resemblance to the word, _'Status'_ , and suddenly some weird screen popped up in front of me that resembled something from an RPG, and I stared at it with a little bit of confusion, as I tried to understand what the actual hell was going on. I then noticed some attributes that looked rather similar to those in old-school RPGs, and I tried to understand the damned thing.

-o-

Name: Xenos Skylark  
Class: The Gamer ( )  
Level: LV.01 (0.00%)  
Health Points (HP): 100/100  
Mana Points (MP): 50/50  
Aura Points (AP): 100/100  
Strength (STR): 5  
Dexterity (DEX): 5  
Vitality (VIT): 5  
Intelligence (INT): 5  
Wisdom (WIS): 5  
Luck (LUK): 5  
Money: $0  
Status Points: 0

-o-

One thing that somehow interested me was in the way the entire system, or what I had decided to refer to as 'system', was more interesting of a game than I had somehow expected, and for some reason, I was suddenly calm, not expressing any form of surprise or shock at the sudden revelations happening directly in front of my eyes. I then assumed that it was due to another part of this game I was playing using a calming spell or something. This thought triggered something in my brain, and I suddenly began to sputter out more words, well, technically one word, and another odd screen appeared in front of me, as I still looked at the screen, with a calm demeanor on the outside, and squealing on the inside.

-o-

Skills:

[Gamers' Mind (Passive): (100.00%)]  
Allows the user to live the life of a game character.  
Renders the user immune to psychological statuses.

[Gamers' Body (Passive): (100.00%)]  
Allows the user to live the life of a game character.  
Damage inflicted only affects health bar. Wounds heal.

[Aura Manipulation (Passive): LV.01 (0.00%)]  
Allows the user to use their unlocked aura.  
Eventually may unlock user's personal semblance.

-o-

Somehow, with everything that was suddenly popping up in front of me, I felt like one of those Mary Stus that come up in most stories, since the Gamer ability, as I called it, was really broken in its own way, and it could lead to some overpowered characters and all the such. But honestly, at this point in time, I wasn't tempted enough to even care about the fact I was overpowered. Besides, it'd probably make my life a whole lot easier, or hopefully it would anyways. I suddenly remembered that today was still a normal Monday, just like any other, and I sighed, yet again.

Luckily, I still had that school uniform from earlier, which I had worn, and I grabbed my black and purple hoodie, which I usually wore, and I wore it over my shirt, as I grabbed my bag, that I had already sorted the night before, and I left my room, grabbing my keys, and locking the door behind me, as I headed to the dining hall, so that I could get some breakfast, seeing as I was hungry and all. A good minute or two later, as I entered the area, somehow, people were able to notice my presence, and I somehow became the center of attention once again, against my bloody damned will.

Five good minutes later, after I had managed to repel some weird fanboys and fangirls away from my personal space, I got my breakfast, as I headed over to the table I'd normally sit at, and I took a seat, as I began to eat my breakfast, with luckily most people not noticing my presence anymore, and then I was able to notice one of my friends approaching the table I was at, and I turned my head around just in time to notice two of my good friends stop by my table, and they took a seat, as they greeted me. At most I could do was a simple smile, as we began small conversations about random things.

The first girl was Airene Bianca d'Eclaire, heiress to one of the greatest companies in the country, and albeit, somehow less known. The other was Fidelia Este Runic, daughter of one of the army's top soldiers, and a rather tough girl herself. Suddenly, Fidelia then mentioned, "You know, I heard somebody's moving in today; there's going to be a new student in school. Saw a kid coming in with luggage and all, and since there isn't any new programs or anything, combined with the fact that I saw her with room keys, yeah, you know what I'm talking about."

I then almost did a spit-take before asking, "Huh, I wonder whose roommate she's going to be anyways. There's not really a lot of empty rooms left, are there?" Airene then responded, "You know, I'm pretty sure your room is one of the possible candidates. I mean, they could pull off something like last time when you actually had a roommate." Yeah, that time. I decided to shrug it off, as the three of us continued eating our breakfast; obviously, we were unaware of what's to come. Besides, you can't totally predict the future unless you were something extraordinary, right?

Once I was done with my breakfast, I immediately headed to the multipurpose hall alongside my two friends, where the normal weekly assembly was going to be held, like I may or may have not mentioned earlier. As I entered the hall, I began to hear rumors circulating around the students about that particular girl who was rumored to be the supposed new student. Of course everyone was going to find it weird and all; there were almost no instances of transfer students in the middle of the year. I sighed, and smiled a little, as a question surged through my head, "Why do I feel like I have heard of this girl before?"

As the bell began to ring, all of us present in the hall began to line up according to our classes, for the assembly to begin and all. As I stood at the back of the line for my particular class, the assembly began as per usual, and I found myself almost drifting to sleep as we were allowed to sit down, still in our lines. I found myself reminded of a certain girl who was neither Airene nor Fidelia, and I found myself smiling yet again, until I was suddenly awoken from something that I called slumber, as the emcee then announced whether the rumors we were hearing were true or not.

"So, there have been rumors circulating about a new transfer student in the middle of the year. I will assure you that those rumors are true, and the reason as to why she has been selected, is because she has been personally picked by the director of the school herself. I guess since she's here, it's best if I introduce her to everyone, to get a proper feel." A girl walked onto the stage in an oddly shy manner, and as I saw her facial features, I gasped in shock; seeing somebody I once knew as a kid was obviously going to have such an effect. I smiled once again, as she introduced herself.

"My name is Elise Cyanis, and it is a wonderful pleasure to meet you. If you'd like to ask me anything, go ahead." One of the boys, who I assumed already feel in love with her or something, asked her, "Are you the daughter to the CEO of the Cyanis Company, one of the more prestigious companies, with the Eclaire Company coming first?" She then replied, "Yes, I am the daughter, and technically heiress of the company. However, I don't really find myself too much of a use in the company office for now, and my mom told me one of my friends was already studying here."

Wait, was she talking about me or something? I chuckled internally, as the emcee smiled, and Elise handed the microphone over to him, before he then announced, "Now, it's best if I told you her room, so that you can continue chatting with her at anytime. She is going to stay at the first room at the third floor at the fourth block. Would the person staying in the room kindly raise his or her hand?" I flinched a little in surprise, seeing as Elise was somehow going to be my roommate, and I, after hesitating for around five seconds or so, raised my hand up, trying to guess her reaction to seeing me.

The emcee then replied, "So, that matter is settled. Elise Cyanis, you are going to be roommates with Xenos Skylark. Your roommate there is also going to be the one who will be guiding you for today, so I am going to allow his absence from class today." She looked at me in a shocked and rather surprised manner, and I could really understand the situation, considering we hadn't properly met in a few years already. I smiled as the two of us made eye contact for a few seconds, and already did I notice the others realize how close of friends the two of us were.

The emcee then announced, "Well, if you have any questions for the two of them, you can hold that for now; you have class to attend to as per usual, and only Xenos has the day off, like I have mentioned earlier. Other than that, there isn't anything else left to talk about regarding this assemble anymore. So, with that, assembly has ended, and all the students necessary can stay, whilst the rest can head to class now." Just as the emcee announced the end of the assembly, I found myself crowded by a few other students, who wanted to know how the hell I actually knew Elise herself.

I found myself sighing and telling everyone around me to shut the hell up, and I immediately shooed them away, until suddenly, I heard a weird sound, like a meteor planning to crash somewhere, and I panicked, scared that I did not really know where the supposed meteor was going to crash. Then, suddenly, something happened, and I found an entity crashing through the roof of the multipurpose hall, causing almost everyone in the hall to run out, in a hurried state of panic and disarray, leaving only a few people left, such as me, Elise, and a few other humans whose names I may or may not have remembered.

Suddenly, the entity unfolded, as if it was a robot unfolding, and it immediately prepared something that looked like a weapon, before a robotic voice began to ring, **"Target acquired. Preparing to eliminate Xenos Skylark and Elise Cyanis."** I then panicked after hearing my name considered as a target, but what I assumed to be the same skill that helped me calm earlier when I saw my Gamer abilities appeared, and I began to think of a logical strategy. Suddenly, I heard Ruby talk to me via telepathy, _"Xenos, try finding something that crudely resembles my scythe. You should be able to transform it into Crescent Rose."_

Wait, I could transform something that crudely resembles something into an actual something? Well, that conclusion was surely something that was going to be interesting. I, however, had no time to waste at all, because I was sure that the robot, or whatever that thing bloody was, was going to, without a doubt, target Elise immediately, because she was going to be the first one in sight, and she was exposed, and whilst I may have the Gamer abilities, she may not have it. I then noticed a pipe that could have resembled Ruby's scythe, and I immediately grabbed it, and as I put on my hoodie, and checked to make sure that nobody else was around, I screamed, _**"Crescent Rose!"**_

Whilst the two figures noticed me, the pipe I was holding underwent a transformation, and it changed from just a mere changed pipe, into something that resembled a true weapon, and I knew it as the weapon that was handled by Ruby Rose, the weapon that she herself created, and I readied it in hand, as I heard Ruby talk once again in my head, _"Good. Now, I'm pretty sure you can also use my semblance, like you can eventually with Momo, in terms of her powers. You know what to do."_ I smiled, as I readied myself in a similar position as Ruby, and I immediately said, _**"Semblance! Ruby Rose!"**_ I felt myself becoming faster, as I noticed a status window pop up.

-o-

From using two skills not in your current skill list, you have earned two new skills, Scythe Mastery and Semblance Manipulation.

You have gained two skill points!

[Scythe Mastery (Passive): LV.01 (0.00%)]  
Allows the user to master the scythe and all weapon types similar to it.  
Damage increase: 5%.

[Semblance Manipulation (Active/Passive): LV.01 (0.00%)]  
Allows the user to master others' semblances and use it for himself.  
Current usable semblances: RUBY ROSE.

-o-

I chuckled very lightly, as I stared at it in rather mild surprise; whilst knowing I had gained two new skills into my arsenal wasn't too shocking for me, but the fact that I had somehow gained skill points was a first for me. Somehow, in all of the games that I have managed to play over the past four or so years, there weren't any RPGs that actually used skill points as a concept. Maybe it was because I hadn't actually played too many RPGs or something like that. I mean, I've played too many adventure games to even care about it anymore. Back to the present, I immediately dashed forward towards the monster, and I held out my scythe, as I managed to deflect one of its blows, shocking both the monster, and Elise herself.

I then struck two nice hits on the monster, causing it to lose 500 hit points, and it stumbled back a little, as I told Elise, "Go, Elise Cyanis. It's best if you leave now before your own life gets taken. Don't worry about me, I'll take care of this matter, whoever I even am anyways." Elise then nodded in a rather serious manner, as she left the hall very quickly, and I noticed the monster getting up again, and I heard Ruby then telling me, _"It's best if you transform now, Xenos. That thing can only be killed by the finisher of a Kamen Rider. So, with that Ruby Gear you supposedly have in your left pocket, transform now!"_ I immediately looked through my hoodie pockets, and as I took out something from my left pocket, I noticed that Ruby was right, and I immediately prepared myself for what I was about to undergo.

I smiled very lightly, and I placed it on my waist, hoping for a miracle to happen. Normally, that would sound stupid, to even hope for something that was supposedly non-existent, but now was no longer a normal time. A belt suddenly formed, and I found myself smiling even more, as I then prepared the red crystal that I had somehow managed to keep in my right pocket. An instinct struck within me, and I found myself dodging the monster's strikes, as I noticed that it had suddenly managed to summon more monsters around it, and I sighed, knowing that trouble was going to ensue anyways, and I continuously dodged the monsters' attacks, as I felt a tiny bit of surprise from the fact that none of the stuff in the multipurpose hall was actually being destroyed or anything.

I then checked my status, as I figured that my life was probably in danger if I were to be hit, and my predictions were somehow correct; I had only 100 health, and I was pretty sure that the monsters I was facing would be able to cause more than 100 damage on me, easily killing me. I kept the status window open, allowing me to continuously check my health, and I inserted the red ruby into the middle slot, as I prepared myself in a rather fancy transformation pose, and the belt then shouted, **"Crystal Insertion!"** I smiled, as I then noticed the monsters charging at me, and I began shooting with Crescent Rose, which somehow had the ammo restriction disappear.

I then inserted it in a similar way Chase or Gou would insert their Signal Bike or Shift Car, and I then heard my belt scream, **"Gem Crystallization!"** I readied myself, with the scythe in hand, and I transformed into Kamen Rider Ruby, the title I had given to the Rider System I had created, and the belt continued to scream, **"Crystal of Flame! Gem of Determination! I am the Warrior! Ore ga RUBY!"** I smiled, as a set of armor immediately formed around my body, and the mask covered my face, but did not block my vision, and I felt a surge of power flow within me, as I managed to destroy a few of the monsters that the Crystal, or whatever that was called, had summoned. Another status window then suddenly popped up in front of me, giving a few messages.

-o-

From using a skill that is not in your skill set, you have gained a new skill, Firearm Mastery! You have also leveled up your Scythe Mastery skill by two!

You have leveled up by one!

You have gained three skill points, and five status points!

[Firearm Mastery (Passive): LV.01 (0.00%)]  
Allows the user to master firearms and similar weapon types.  
Damage increase: 5%.

[Scythe Mastery (Passive): LV.03 (46.50%)]  
Allows the user to master the scythe and all weapon types similar to it.  
Damage increase: 15%.

-o-

I had no time to bother about upgrading my skill points, but I immediately jammed my five points into Strength, in the very hope that I'd be able to at least increase my dealing damage, and I somehow felt a good increase in damage, as I managed to slash and hack at more of the monsters. I then switched over to the gun mode, as I shot down more of the monsters, causing what I felt like leveling up, and once all of the monsters had been destroyed, I charged at the Crystal, and I managed to attack it once more, causing its health to go down even more. I then switched to using unarmed combat against the Crystal, taking away more of its health slowly, yet surely, and I noticed another status window pop up once again, for the fifth or sixth (I think) time today.

-o-

From using a skill that was not in your skill set, you have gained a new skill, Unarmed Mastery! You have also leveled up Firearm Mastery by two and Scythe Mastery by two!

You have leveled up by three!

You have gained five skill points, and fifteen status points!

[Unarmed Mastery (Passive): LV.01 (0.00%)]  
Allows the user to master unarmed combat and similar unarmed styles.  
Damage increase: 5%.

[Firearm Mastery (Passive): LV.03 (52.57%)]  
Allows the user to master firearms and similar weapon types.  
Damage increase: 15%.

[Scythe Mastery (Passive): LV.05 (14.56%)]  
Allows the user to master the scythe and all weapon types similar to it.  
Damage increase: 25%.

-o-

I sighed, knowing that I was eventually going to become a Mary Stu, because of the overpowered ability that was The Gamer. I then noticed that the Crystal had low health, and I then immediately prepared for the finisher, as I silently muttered to myself, "Hissatsu." A lever similar to the one on the Ghost Driver then appeared on the right side of my belt, and I then chuckled lightly, as I pushed it into the belt, and it disappeared, with the belt screaming afterward, **"Hissatsu! Ruby Shattering!"** I prepared my finisher, as I jumped as high as I could, making sure I didn't hit the roof of the multipurpose hall, and I then immediately charged at the Crystal in a Rider Kick style, as I then screamed, _**"Semblance: Ruby Rose!"**_ I felt my speed increasing, as I charged at the monster, screaming, **"Ruby Hyper Kick!"** My foot hit the monster, as the Rider Kick hit the monster, and I jumped back a little, as the monster cried in pain, before exploding directly seconds after that.

I smiled at my victory, before feeling my legs give in, and I de-transformed before heading to leave the hall, and pulling down the head of my hoodie, as Ruby told me, "I'm pretty sure you can make it disappear. Just change it back into its non-transformed state." I somehow managed to do so, and I kept it in my hoodie, as I exited the hall, gaining the attention of the other students who had ran earlier. They then managed to support me, with one of them asking, "What happened?!" I replied, "Creature attacked. Something saved me. Now, I need to get to a hospital immediately." I then found myself fainting as I noticed a worried Elise looking at me, and I forced a mere smile as I closed my eyes.

As I somehow opened my eyes once again, I found myself in the same void that I had been in a few hours earlier, and I looked around me once again, before I noticed Ruby and Momo walking up to me. I fell to the ground in defeat, sitting down, before the two of them approached me and also sat down beside me, before Momo told me, "I guess I should say, well done for your earlier victory. However, the fact that you didn't have enough strength and stamina to cope with earlier is a very big issue for the two of us." Ruby then continued, "I have to agree there. You managed to survive thick and thin, and you managed to gain and level up some skills. However, do you think that skills are merely everything? But first, allocate your skill and status points." I was a little surprised at the fact that I could even access my menus from this void, and I opened the two menus up and immediately jammed in my points.

-o-

Name: Xenos Skylark  
Class: The Gamer ( )  
Level: LV.05 (27.29%)  
Health Points (HP): 300/300  
Mana Points (MP): 120/120  
Aura Points (AP): 200/200  
Strength (STR): 10  
Dexterity (DEX): 5  
Vitality (VIT): 5  
Intelligence (INT): 20  
Wisdom (WIS): 5  
Luck (LUK): 5  
Money: $0  
Status Points: 0

-o-

[Gamers' Mind (Passive): (100.00%)]  
Allows the user to live the life of a game character.  
Renders the user immune to psychological statuses.

[Gamers' Body (Passive): (100.00%)]  
Allows the user to live the life of a game character.  
Damage inflicted only affects health bar. Wounds heal.

[Aura Manipulation (Passive): LV.01 (62.45%)]  
Allows the user to use their unlocked aura.  
Eventually may unlock user's personal semblance.

[Unarmed Mastery (Passive): LV.01 (51.68%)]  
Allows the user to master unarmed combat and similar unarmed styles.  
Damage increase: 5%.

[Firearm Mastery (Passive): LV.03 (52.57%)] (+5)  
Allows the user to master firearms and similar weapon types.  
Damage increase: 40%.

[Scythe Mastery (Passive): LV.05 (14.56%)] (+5)  
Allows the user to master the scythe and all weapon types similar to it.  
Damage increase: 100%.

[Semblance Manipulation (Active/Passive): LV.01 (73.79%)]  
Allows the user to master others' semblances and use it for himself.  
Current usable semblances: RUBY ROSE

-o-

I managed to chuckle a little, as I noticed Ruby's reaction to me jamming half of my points into Scythe Mastery left her stunned and rather happy, and I predicted so, since, I mean, Ruby fancies her scythes very, very much. Anyways, once that matter was settled with, Momo then continued with her speech, "So, the two of us decided that it'd be a good idea for you to train with the two of us. I may not have as much combat prowess as you'd might expect, but Ruby here, obviously, has survived an entire war, so I think you should be able to train under her without a sweat." Yeah, I figured just as much from what Momo said, since I knew that whilst she was a part of the Mekakushi Dan, most of her fighting were in the form of her red eyes, but I did know Ruby had extreme skill in the scythe, especially with Crescent Rose, and fighting as a whole, since she survived the Fall of Beacon.

However, Momo then continued right after I managed to think everything up, "However, you will be training under me not in combat prowess, but in the way that you'll be able to use your eyes as your powers. Just like mine, the Attention Eyes, I believe it was called, I found out that you have your own variation of it, but from what minimal data I have managed to gather, the power is still inactivated and it really wants to show itself." I gasped a little bit at that revelation, and I almost somehow managed to stumble back, with Ruby barely managing to catch me. I thanked Ruby, as she then told me, "I think it's best if you wake up right now, in real life I mean. Elise must be surely worried about you. I mean, you saw her face when you were about to faint." I nodded very lightly to Ruby, and Momo gave me a red crystal that had became the norm of distinction between both worlds. I held it, and I found myself as if travelling in hyperspeed, and I closed my eyes, falling 'asleep'.

I then 'awoke' once again, as I struggled to open my eyes, presumably from the pain that I had dealt with a few hours earlier, and I tried to get up, almost to no avail. As I looked around me, my eyes finally managing to open, I had then noticed that the door entering to where ever I was, had opened, and somebody had suddenly rushed into the room, in what seemed to be a panicked state. I then managed to get my body up, as I felt myself suddenly being hugged, as I tried to process what the actual hell was going on at the present moment. However, I then noticed that the one hugging me was Elise, and I found myself shocked, and I calmed her down, telling her, "It's okay, Elise. I'm okay and here now. Don't panic, and don't be afraid." She then cried, and then she hugged me tighter, causing me to be out of breath, and she told me, "No, I can't be okay! I saw you fainting right in front of my very eyes, and I thought you were dead! I'm not leaving you when I thought you left me for good!"

My eyes were filled with tears for a bit, and I managed to calm down, hugging her back, somehow managing not to feel any awkwardness in the aura that was radiating throughout the air. I had felt comfort, the same one I had felt many years ago when the both of us were still children, and I pulled myself away from the hug, and I looked into her blue eyes for moments, and whilst there were still tears in her eyes, I had somehow managed to see happiness in her eyes, happiness that she was able to somehow meet me again. I then grabbed a tissue from the table beside what felt like the infirmary bed, and I wiped her tear-stained eyes, making sure I didn't somehow accidentally kiss her on the lips. As I finished wiping her face, I then noticed the door to, what I noticed was the infirmary open again, and two individuals then entered, who I managed to identify as both Airene and Fidelia. Fidelia then asked me, "Are you okay? We noticed you barely managing to leave the hall earlier before fainting." I nodded very lightly before responding, "I'm alright, somehow. My wounds are all okay now."

A soft smile formed on Airene's face, as she then mentioned, "That's good to know. We also showed Elise a tour around the school, and introduced her to the rest of our class, since she apparently is in the same class as us. We also helped her to unpack her belongings and all, so that's good to know." I smiled a little, as I told them, "Thanks, for helping me out. Like the emcee said earlier, I was originally going to help her out, but anyways, thanks." I probably realized I'd have to go back to my room anyways, and Fidelia then said, "Welp, we have to go now. Lunch break is ending after all. We'll leave her in your care, oh young prince in shiny armor." She chuckled a little, and I almost did a spittake, even if I had nothing in my mouth. The two girls then left the room, as I felt my tummy begin to grumble very loudly. I sighed, remembering and realizing that I had not eaten lunch yet, and I sighed very loudly, as I decided to get out of bed, and head back to my room.

Elise then mentioned to me, "Ah, I just remembered! I got some lunch for you, since I was expecting that you wouldn't wake up past now, and I also want to ask something to you later, once we get back to the room." I nodded, rather thankful at the fact that Elise had managed to get lunch, and I got out of bed, managing to walk as my wounds had healed, as Elise accompanied me back to my, or as I should rephrase it as, our room, as many of the other boys looked at me with envy. The both of us managed to let out a small chuckle, as we continued the journey back to our room, with Elise occasionally helping me to stand up, when I almost fell a few times.

After a good five minutes or so, we managed to arrive at the dormitories, and Elise helped to accompany and carry me up the stairs, as I struggled to hold onto the railings. Once we arrived at our room, I noticed that my bag was already on my bed, and Elise's side was looking rather lovely, as I managed to let out a secret smile that wasn't noticed by Elise. As I took a seat on my bed, Elise then took out a plastic container, which presumably contained the food from lunch, and she opened it, as she took out a fork and spoon. She then asked me, "Would you mind if I could feed you? Or do you want to eat on your own?" I chuckled very slightly, as I told her, "I guess you can feed me. Besides, my body doesn't feel right anyways. Just make sure nobody notices. I don't need the envy of the entire school."

I then locked the door, as I sat down on the bed, taking out my laptop, and turning it on, as Elise then slowly fed me bite after bite, as I felt rather happy that she did such a thing, similar to what we did as kids. As I ate the spoonfuls of food that Elise had fed me, she then asked me, "Is it okay if I ask you something?" I nodded very slightly, and as she finished up with the meal, she then immediately muttered, "Status." A menu then opened up, leaving me surprised, as she then asked me, "Is there a way to explain this?" All I could reply was, "So you have it too..."

 _ **-shattered fragment rebuilt-**_

 _Teaser for Chapter 2:  
"So, you're the one, huh..."_

 _ **-see you in the next fragment-**_


End file.
